Megamind 2: The newold bad boy
by DarkLura
Summary: Random idea for a second Megamind movie :D Megamind had his time to shine as hero and defender of Metro City, but evil comes his way. An old foe of the universe. And he is on his way to earth, after our blue, big headed hero.
1. Metrocity

**This came after I watched once again that awesome movie :D  
>The idea itself is a little older, but now, its going ONLINE!<strong>

**So enjoy, hope I catch Megamind and the others good.**

* * *

><p>"Years passed since... I tried to take over Metrocity." Megamind narrates "But... plans turned and I became: THE HERO! From the bad guy, I became the defender and its amazing.<br>The town loves me, my inventions are getting far greater and I have the lovely Roxane Richi and loyal old Minion at my side. Nothing can stop me!"

From the view through the streets of Metro City, seeing many reminders of what Megamind had done in the past, the narration ended in the deeps of space.

A dark spaceship was heading towards earth. It was nearly impossible to see, only the fire of a passing meteor made it visible. Inside, a dark creature sat on the captain chair, looking down at the planet ahead.  
>"Is this the planet we are looking for?" the dark voice said, followed by a small little robot thingy with a holographic picture of another voice said "Yes, sir. This is where he landed".<p>

On the window to earth showed pictures of Megamind. It started with images when he was a baby, over to his present form. He didn't changed much, but he had more beard. A beard, like the one his dad had.  
>(<strong>Authors note: Sorry, but I think Megamind would look a bit better with a beard like his dad had<strong>)

The creature smiled and said "Good. Then lets start the mission..."  
>It waved with his hand, as a pod was send to earth.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Metro City was another crime going on. Nothing to serious, only a small bank robbery.<p>

"Come now! FASTER!" one of the criminals yelled, as he shot at the police cars behind their own. But because they robbed one of the biggest banks in Metro City, he got squashed by the tons of money.  
>The driver yelled "I go as fast as I can!" as he looked over at his partner, then back on the road. They really were not the greatest thieves, it was the middle of the day as they robbed the bank.<p>

But the guy beside the driver tried to keep them all in a good mood. "Lets see it positive: The 'defender' of Metro City is nowhere to be se-"

Just as he wanted to say that, the claws of the Spiederbot crushed through the front of their car, stopping it instantly. The police soon caught up and arrested the thieves. The chief went to Megamind to say Thank you. Megamind acted like he didn't knew what he did and said in an innocent voice "What? Oh, yeah sure, whatever. I actually wanted to rob that bank myself.". He then busted out into laughter, while the chief gave him an asking look.

"Oh come on, its just a joke. It was an honor to help the people of Metrocity." He said, a bit more formal. He then got away with Spiederbot. He actually wasn't looking out for criminals, in fact, he was buying groceries. He let Minion has some time for himself, as he got the usual stuff.

But today, something special was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Back in the evil, now good, lair, Minion watched the news in a giant fish bowl, Megamind had made for him to have a bit more space. It was like a small, water filled apartment.<p>

Megamind for his part worked on two things: First was a new machine, which would allow him to transfer his thoughts into action. After his super suit was a failure, he looked if he should maybe prepare another machine which could give him super powers, if he had to deal with another Super villain.

But the other thing, was a ring, with a blue green diamond.

"And yet again, or hero Megamind saved the day or should I say, all our money?" Roxane Richi's voice came from the big flat screen TV. She reported of what happened earlier. Minion was about to tell Megamind that his girl was reporting again, but he was already at Minion's side. Megamind loved to see her as much as he could, but with the duties he had, it wasn't always easy.

After all, he helped everyone, with bigger or smaller things and Roxane had to visit different places for her reports. So the actual time with her was like finding the biggest treasure of human history and only seeing her, made his day. Roxane felt the same to hear about her boyfriend.

But tonight, they had another of their dates, times better than anything you could offer them, and Megamind wanted to ask her the one special question. He was sure, that he wanted it and also that Roxi wouldn't let him down.

"Ah, its great to see you in such a good mood, sir." Minion said, as the report was over, returning into his gorilla suit. "Well it is fantastic." Megamind replied, rolling with his chair over to his working table and grabbing the ring "I can't wait to see her again."  
>"I wish you good luck, sir" "Oh Minion, I am sure everything will turn out to the best."<br>"That's great!"

The two then began making stupid jokes about it, while they were that happy, but at one point Megamind got an awkward look on his face. He got cold feet, thinking that he was some sort of alien and Roxi being human and all that made him a little scared.

So Minion had to get him back, before he was about to stop his plan before even doing it.

* * *

><p>Later the evening, Megamind was waiting for Roxane outside her building. He was wearing something similar to a suit(It was still like his usual uniform), ready to pick her up with the invisible car, which was going to be visible for tonight.<p>

He was nervous, wanted to flee like 15 times since he arrived, but he told himself "Play it cool, big boy. You can do this.". Right at that moment, Roxane came outside. Man was she stunning tonight, wearing a beautiful dress in sapphire blue.

At her sight, Megaminds jaw dropped open, making her giggle. "Hello handsome" she said in a playful tone. In a second, Megamind got from nervous to relax and saying "Hello, my love." as he reached for her hand to give it a gentle kiss. "Are you ready for tonight?" "Of course I am. Lets go!"

The evening was great. A flight through town to places that both loved, all in the lovely shine of the moon and a nice dinner afterwards.

"And, how is it so far?" Megamind asked Roxane, after both were finished with eating. She gave him a big smile and said "It was wonderful."  
>Now, he reminded himself of the question he still wanted to ask. And with that, he got so god damn nervous again.<p>

Roxane with her reporter skills noticed it instantly and asked right away "Hey, what's wrong?"  
>"Oh, ah haha... Well..."<p> 


	2. The answer! FINALLY!

Megamind hold the box tight in his hands, but as he was about to ask Roxanne, he let it drop. The box opened at the impact with the ground, as the ring fell out and rolled away.

Seeing this, Megamind had to excuse himself and practical ran after the ring in a hurry. He could retrieve the object before it rolled under another couples table and as he wanted to return to his own, Roxanne was already beside him asking "What's the matter big boy?"

He looked at her a little awkward, mostly because of the couple close by and the fact he acted this clumsy. But then got back to business and just hold her hand and asked "R-Roxanne Richi, do you want to marry me?"

She gasped, then swung her arms around Megaminds neck and said crying "Yes!". Everyone close by was happy for them. Well one or two guys were kinda bothered, because they had something similar in mind and Megamind now had stolen the spotlight. But for Megamind, it was like everything else was had faded away, only him and Roxanne being together and that incredible feeling of knowing the answer he hoped to get.

He returned the hug and then pressed his lips against hers. As they pulled back, he gently put the ring around her finger and they stood up. "I-I am so happy right now." Roxi cried out, tears forming in her eyes "I can't believe what a good job you did by keeping that a secret." "How do you mean that?" Megamind asked confused, as they went to pay and back to the invisible car. "Well, some of the surprises you prepared earlier, like the birthday parties and all that, were predictable like your 'scary' traps in the old days" she laughed at him and he blushed ashamed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Minion and Megamind still had a small party of the victory. "I told you she would say yes, Sir" "I know Minion. And I thank you for helping me with the cold feet I got yesterday." "No problemo Sir."<p>

The two laughed still, as Megamind was about to return to his work. "Well, I am going now, Sir." Minion said, grabbing a small hat and placing it at his own head. Megamind looked at him with a I-know-what-you-are-doing look as he asked in a tone, fitting his look "Oh and where are you now going?" "Places." "I know you're going to that pet shop." "WHAT? I mean, no..." "Oh you can't hide it Minion. You love the new section of pet fish they have there right?". Minion scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh, go now, you great old fish you." Megamind freed the fish from his awkward situation, who exited the room as fast as he could. The alien laughed, as he returned to his work on his weapon. If there should be ever a situation like that with Hal again, he would be ready to face it with this.

"M-Megamind?" a female voice suddenly asked. It was awfully familiar to him, as he slowly turned on his chair. And what he saw, made him nearly faint. It was his mother. She was standing in the entrance, her face lighting up with joy as she said "After all those years, the long time after I had to do such a harsh thing to you, I found you again, my boy!"

That did it and Megamind was wondering, what was going on. It overworked his brain and he fainted.


End file.
